2 New Years
by Daisy Party
Summary: This was a last minute, long, one shot. I had no beta, so do expect mistakes. It's 2 New Years in one story. Enjoy and review! :D


**A/N:**

Happy New Years everyone **!** I hope everyone is having a great day! In celebration of the New Year I'm writing about how everyone in Storybrooke celebrated their _first_ New Years after the curse was broken. I'm starting it off alittle bit after the season 3 finale. But Marian doesn't show up. So it's alittle bit of an AU story.

Also Thank you Moma bear Emma Swan for the idea! And my sister wanted some Captin Swan in here so I just put all the ships in the Storybrooke present time. So it's alittle of both. Season 1 and season 3 finale! Hope it's Good!

Hope everyone likes it! Enjoy! And please Review! :D

 **~Daisy**

Everyone was at Granny's Diner having alittle New Years party. Granny had put some tables together so more people would be able to sit together. Emma, Hook, Henry, Regina, Robin, Roland, Snow who was holding Baby Neal, Chatming, Belle, and Rumple all sat at the same table. They were laughing and telling stories about things that happen in the Enchanted Forest.

"Ok, wait. So you never celebrated New Years?" Emma blurted out in the middle of Hook's story.

"No, Love. I never really cared about this kind of stuff. I was too busy tracking down Crocodile." Hook pointed at Rumple, who was sitting across from him.

"Well, it's not my fault." Rumple laughed. "I used to celebrate with Bae when he was a little boy, but after he came into this realm I never celebrated it."

"That's true. When I was in his castle, he only spun straw into gold all the time." Belle pointed out.

"Really grandpa? That's all you did?" Henry asked.

"Yes. Well until these 2 caged me up." Rumple said pointing to Snow and Charming.

"Hey, it's not our fault you wanted to take Cinderella's baby." Snow cooed at Baby Neal then looked up at Rumple.

"Well, a deals a deal dearie." Charming said mocking Rumple.

Everyone at the table started to laugh. Then Granny came over and brought over a chocolate cake with cinnamon on top of the chocolate frosting.

"Wow. That's a lot of chocolate!" Roland cheered.

"Yeah alittle too much..." Regina looked at Granny seriously

"Hey, don't tell me. That's what you guys ordered." Granny argued.

"I don't think so. It's too much-" Regina started, but Robin cut in.

"Regina it's fine. A lot of chocolate won't hurt for one night."

Regina looked at Roland and Henry and saw that they really wanted some cake. "Ok. Fine, but who ordered this cake anyways?"

"We did." Snow and Charming said at the same time.

"Wait is this the same kind of cake we had on our first New Years together?" Emma asked curiously.

"Yeah. We thought it would be fun if we _all_ ate it this New Years. All together as a family." Snow smiled at Baby Neal then looked up at everyone.

"Wait. So you guys weren't together on your first New Years after the curse broke?" Hook asked.

"Not at first. It was a very messy start." Emma admitted.

"Grandpa had brought back magic," Henry said still staring at the cake. Then looked up, "Oh I mean that grandpa." Henry pointed at Rumple.

"I figured." Hook chucked.

"Emma still had her walls up," Charming cut in. "And Snow, Henry, and I were trying to help her feel comfortable about the meaning family."

"Regina was wanted by everyone in Storybroke," Snow added.

"And Rumple and I were busy trying to fix things between us." Belle ended.

"So what did everyone do at the end?" Hook looked at everyone and was actually curious to hear everyone's story.

"I guess I'll start." Emma started.

 **(** Emma's Point of View **)**

I was walking out of Granny's Diner with 2 coffees and 2 hot chocolates with cinnamon. When I heard someone calling me from behind.

"Emma! Hold up." Ruby yelled running to me. I stopped and turned around.

"Umm, did I forget to pay?" I asked confused. Then Ruby took out an envelope from her jacket.

"Here, can you give this to Snow... I mean your mom." Ruby corrected herself then handed me the envelop.

"Yeah, sure I'll give it to my... Mary Margret." I still didn't feel comfortable calling her my mom. It's not that easy calling someone 'mom' when they put you in a tree and sent you away as a baby.

I walked in to the apartment and saw Henry looking through the kitchen closet.

"Hey kid, what are you looking for?" I asked him while I put the drinks down on the table.

"I'm looking for the Poptarts. Do we still have some?" Henry breathed out and turned to look at me.

"No. I'll go buy some later. But I brought some hot chocolate with cinnamon." I offered.

"Thanks." Henry walked over to me and grabbed his cup. "So what are we going to do tonight? Can I stay up till midnight?" Henry begged.

"Yeah of course. Why wouldn't you? It's fun to stay up late on New Years." I questioned.

"Regina never let him stay up past 10:30." Mary Margret cut in . I turned around and saw that her and David just got home.

"Oh hi you guys. I brought you some coffee." I told them, pointing at the cups on the table. I turned back to Henry and saw that he had a sad expression. "Well don't worry Henry. You can stay up as late as you want to... Or as long as you can stay up." Everyone started to laugh. Then Mary Margret saw the envelope on the table.

"What's this?" She asked me and picked up the envelope.

"Oh, Ruby told me to give it to you. What is it for?" I replied.

She opened the encelope and chuckled "Aww it's an invitation to a party that Red and Granny are having tonight. We should go."

"Yeah that sounds fun. Our first New Years together." David answered.

"As a family" Mary Margret added.

I was in the middle if drinking my hot chocolate and chocked on it when she said the word 'family'. I still don't see us as a family.

"Oh umm... I.. I don't know. I.. It's just, I always stayed at my apartment alone. Got take out and stayed up till midnight and... Every year I would wish that I was with my family " I stammered. "But now.. It's just.. I've always been alone and I just got.. Used to it."

David and Mary Margret looked sadly at each other then turned to Henry. Henry just shook his head and Mary Margret finally spoke up.

"Yes, we know Emma, but you can get _used_ to being around us now." She recommended. She started walking up to me, but I felt defensive.

"Please just stay there. I.. I have to think about it .i just..." I started, but I couldn't finish. I had to get some air.

 **(** Storybrooke Present Time **)**

"Wow, Swan. You were really stubborn, weren't you?" Hook laughed and pulled Emma closer to him. Emma rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Hey! I was alone for a _long_ time. Now I understand and forgive my parents." Emma explained. "And now I have you." Emma leaned up and kissed Hook.

"Ok. Let's get back to the story." Charming cleared his throat.

Emma and Hook pulled away and laughed. Emma looked at Snow and smiled. Snow leaned in to Charming's side and looked down to the baby.

"I'll continue the story." Belle continue.

 **(** Belle's Point of View **)**

"Ok that'll be $50.00." Abigail said.

"Is that too much?" I asked her alittle puzzled. "Sorry, I new to this land."

"No it's not. You got alot of stuff. An outfit and a pair of nice shoes." Abigail pointed out.

"Oh ok. Umm. Rumple told me to use this plastic card thing.'" I handed her the card and remember something else. "Oh and he told me to use the numbers 0112." I told Abigail.

"Oh ok. And just a tip, don't say those numbers out loud from now on ok? Just push the numbers on there." She laughed and pointed to the thing. I laughed and typed the number in. "Ok. You're done. Have a nice day Belle."

"Thank you. You too." I replied and grabbed my bags and walked out. When I got outside I bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry!" I exclaimed "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"No it's ok. I wasn't watching. I was lost in thought. It's my fault." the lady told me.

"Have we met?" I asked. I knew almost everyone, but I didn't recognize her.

"Oh I'm Emma. I'm Henry's mom." Emma answered.

"Oh right. Rumple told me about you. I'm Belle." I replied.

"Right. Rumple's... Girlfriend right?" Emma guessed.

"Yeah.. How did you know?" I questioned. I didn't know Rumple talked about me while I was gone.

"Henry's book. Your story is in the book." Emma explained.

"Right. The book that helped Henry find you and break the curse. So are you guys going to Granny's tonight?" I guessed. "I finally convicted Rumple to go with me. He doesn't like being around everyone. He prefers to be alone."

"I don't know. I'm used to being alone too. So.." Emma sighed and looked at me sadly.

"Well I'll tell you what I told Rumple. If you don't want go, whatever the reason is, you should at least go for Henry. In your case. Wouldn't this be your first New Years with him?" I waited till she answered. She didn't say anything so I went on. "Wouldn't you want to start your new year with him?"

Emma stood there just looking at me. I could tell she was thinking about it. Finally she took a deep breath and replied, "Well it was nice meeting you Belle. Thanks for the advise."

"Nice meeting you too Emma. I hope I see you later." I smiled at her and she walked away.

 **(** Storybrooke Present Time **)**

"So basiclly Belle's advise was what helped you get over your 'being alone on New Years'? Robin asked.

"Yeah. After that I thought about all those years being alone and now I was together with Henry. It would've been dumb if I didn't spend my first New Years with my son." Emma admitted and looked over to Henry and then over to Belle.

"Thanks, by the way." Emma added. Belle just smiled and looked at Rumple.

"Yeah well, it worked on Rumple so I figured it would help you." Belle teased.

"You knew I would do whatever you wanted." Rumple smirked at Belle.

"Sure you did." Belle snickered. Everyone else laughed at the idea of Rumple ' _always'_ listening.

"Ok fine. Not always, but sometimes I did." Rumple testified. "Anyways, your my wife and I gave you my dagger so now I have to listen to you." Rumple reminded her.

"Why does she have your dagger?" Robin aske Rumple.

"That's how I proposed to her." Rumple answered.

Hook didn't believe Rumple would just give Belle the dagger, but he didn't say anything. Instead he said, "Wow that's was a romantic way to propose."

"I thought it was beautiful." Belle replied. Rumple smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her.

"Ok, back to the story." Regina ordered. Rumple looked at her annoyingly. "What?"

"Ok I'll continue the story." Emma offered.

"No I want to." Henry cut in.

"Yeah, Emma, let the lad finish the story." Hook suggested. Emma laughed and looked at Henry.

"Ok go on kid."

 **(** Henry's Point of View **)**

I was getting ready for the party when grandma came in.

"Don't worry Henry. Emma will show up." She stood in the front of my door. She didn't look so sure that my mom would show up, so I tried to make her feel better.

"I know. She just needs some time to think." I nodded.

"Come on we should go. It's getting late." She walked out my room expecting me to follow her. So I did.

We were walking out the apartment when a lady came up to us. She looked alittle old, thin, had brown and some gray hair, and she was wearing a long red and black dress.

"Hello. I was wondering if you could give me a ride to Granny's? I'm going over for the New Years party." The old lady announced.

"Hello. Of course you can have a ride. What's your name? Who were you back at home?" Grandma asked her.

"My name is Maggie. I just grew up on a farm and went to the market to sell." Maggie assured us.

"Well it's nice meeting you Maggie. Come on. We're going to be late." Grandpa told her.

By the time we got to Granny's there were already a lot of people there. Granny had rearranged the diner so more people could sit at one table. Grandpa walked up to the cashier and was talking to Ruby. Then he came back and said, "Well Red saved us a table. But I told her that there's 5 of us and she said that the only table with 5 seats is the one next to Belle and Rumpelstiltskin..."

"But there's only 4 of us." Maggie broke in.

"Oh my daughter is coming later." Grandma explained. I looked up at her and saw that she wasn't so sure about that.

We walked over to our table. Belle and Mr. Gold's table was so close to ours that we might as well have sat together.

"Hello Belle." Grandma smiled at Belle.

"Oh, hi Snow. David. And you must be Henry." Belle smiled at me. "I've heard a lot about you."

I walked up to her and shook her hand. "Hi." I said quietly. Then I turned to Mr. Gold and shook his hand, "Hi Mr. Gold."

"Hello Henry." He said and shook my hand.

P. Belle hit Mr. Gold's arm softly and whispered something to him. Mr. Gold just sighed then looked at my grandparents.

"Snow. Charming." Mr. Gold nodded at them.

"Dark One" Grandpa nodded back.

"So who's this?" Mr. Gold asked pointing to Maggie.

"Oh, this is Maggie. We met her outside our apartment." Grandma answered.

"Hello." Maggie shook Belle and Mr. Golds hand.

"Mice to meet you Maggie." Belle said.

We sat down and talked for a while. Belle talked about how it was like working for Mr. Gold when they were in the Enchanted Forest. Grandma and grandpa talked about how they met. Even though I already knew, from the story book. And Maggie would talk about things that she sold at the market. I sat there looking out the window, waiting to see my mom come. After a while, I started to think that she actually wouldn't show up. All of a sudden I saw her across the street, standing there.

"Mom? Grandma! Grandpa! My mom's here." I yelled. A minute later I heard the front door open. I turned my head fast and saw her talking to Ruby and she turned her head towards our table and smiled at me. Then she walked over to our table fast.

"Hi, sorry I'm late." She interrupted Maggie's story. "Hi Belle." Emma smiled widely at her. "Gold."

"Ms. Swan I see you've met Belle already." Mr. Gold noted.

"Yeah we did. Earlier today." Emma replied. She walked over next to me and sat down . "Hey kid. So are you ready to stay up late?"

I laughed and nodded eagerly. "I'm glad you came mom." She leaned in and hugged me tightly.

"Of course I came. It's our _first_ New Years together. I wouldn't miss it."

We all sat there laughing and talking. Then Granny came over and brought this big chocolate cake. "Here you go. The hot chocolate flavor cake with cinnamon on top you ordered." Granny announced and put the cake down on the table. "Happy New Years. Enjoy." Then she walked away.

"You guys ordered this?" Emma asked looking at Grandma and Grandoa. They both nodded.

"We knew you'd like it." Grandpa said.

My mom sat there quietly looking at them. She took a deep breaths and promised, "Please, just give me time."

Grandma smiled at her and whispered, "Of course we will Emma. We understand. And we're sorry."

"I know." Emma replied and looked at me. "So do you want some cake?"

 **(** Storybrooke Present Time **)**

"I wish you there mom!" Henry exclaimed. "I had a lot of fun. But it would have been better f you were there."

Regina didn't say anything. Henry could tell that something was on her mind, but he didn't ask her. Finally Regina spoke up.

"I'm sure you did. I'm sorry I never let you stay up late."

"It's ok mom. I understand." Henry smiled at her.

Robin was so interested about the whole cake story that he interrupted them.

""So that's where the cake came from." Robin recalled.

"Yeah pretty much. It was actually pretty good." Emma commented.

"Can I have some? Please." Roland begged with his eyes focused on the cake.

"No not till midnight. That's tradition." Snow giggled. Roland looked up at his dad then turned back to the cake and sighed. "Ok."

"So what ever happen to Maggie?" Hook aske curiously.

"Hmm, I don't know? After everyone hugged and wished everyone a Happy New Year she was gone." Emma remembered.

Emma looked at Henry. Henry looked at Charming. Charming looked at Snow. Snow looked at Belle. Belle looked at Rumple. And Rumple looked at Regina.

"Do you want to tell them?" Rumple suggested.

Regina looked at him and was deciding whether Rumple was messing with her or if he was serious.

"Are you sure? Is it ok if I tell them? A deals a deal. " Regina asked unsure.

"Yeah go ahead. I don't mind anymore." Rumple nodded.

Everyone looked at Rumple and Regina suspiciously.

Charming asked the question everyone was thinking. "Tell us what?"

"You tell them Rumple." Regina insisted. Rumple looked at Belle and saw that she was suspicious too.

"What deal Rumple? You told me about all your deals. What's the deal that you made with Refina and didn't tell me?" Belle questioned Rumple.

"Don't worry. It wasn't anything bad." Rumple assured her.

"Yeah you made sure of that." Regina added.

"So what was it?" Henry asked.

 **(** Rumple's Point of View **)**

i was in the back room getting ready for the party that Belle insisted we go to. I prefer to stay at home and spend New Years there instead, but Belle wanted to see everyone. After Regina locked her up, for so long, Belle still hasn't seen her dad. And I couldn't tell Belle no. She would have gone without me. And right now, I need to protect her for now. I wanted to go with her to get her new outfit, but she told me that I should stay and get ready.

I heard the front door bell ring. She came back fast. I thought she'd take longer. So I walked to the front room. But instead of Belle walking in, it was Regina. I was surprised she would just show up here. But then again, she didn't know that Belle was out.

"What do you what?" I asked her annoyed.

"I need to make a deal with you." Regina just blurted out.

"Why on earth would I help you?" I said sarcasticly.

"Cause what I want isn't anything bad. I just want to spend New Years with my son. And I still haven't learned how magic works here. So I need your help."

I knew what she really wants. And that's to hurt Emma Swan. I thought about it and I could make this deal backfire on her. "Ok, I guess I could make a deal. So what you want is to be with Henry, but not looking as yourself."

"Yeah. Ok so what do you what?" Regina suspiciously asked.

"Nothing much just.. Stay away from Belle." I demanded.

"She's alive..." Regina started, but I cut her off.

"Don't act dumb with me Regina. I'd kill you now, but Belle made me promise not to." I scowled at her.

"Why would you care? Your the Dark One, you could keep her safe."

"True, but I won't be around her 24/7. And eventually you'll learn how to use magic in this realm. So I need to make sure that you'll leave her alone." I explained to her. Regina looked at me and chuckled.

"Fine. I leave her alone. Now get on your part of the deal. The party's going to start soon and I'm going to need a ride."

 **(** Storybrooke Present Time **)**

"You helped Regina get near us. And never told us anything? A warning at least!" Charming complained.

"Well she didn't hurt you did she?" Rumple asked.

Charming sat there for a moment silently thinking about that night and realized that Regina never even tried to hurt anyone. "Why didn't you Regina?"

 **(** Regina's Point of View **)**

Rumple snapped his fingers and I turned into an old lady and I wore a red and black dres. I looked up at him angrily, "Really? An old lady? Thanks."

Rumple laughed and waved his hand, "That's not the best part."

I looked at him then realized what he did. "You knew that I wanted to kill Ms. Sawn didn't you." I growled at him.

"Of course I did, Dearie. I am the Dark One after all. I gave you exactly what you wanted. To be with Henry. I just.. Made sure you wouldn't be able to hurt anyone." Rumple boasted.

"Sense when did you care? "

"Well ever sense Belle came back, I felt like being a better person." Rumple lied. I looked at him with disbelief. "Ok fine I lied. This way you'd be able to see Henry.. With his birth mother and not be able to do anything about it. A perk on my side. You know, sense I won't kill you. Yet..."

I was so angry at myself. I should have known Rumple would have done something I didn't want.

"You little imp... This is the last deal I _ever_ make with you." I clairified to Rumple and walked out.

 **(** Storybrooke Present Time **)**

"So that's the deal you 2 made?" Belle concluded.

"Yes Belle. Nothing more." Rumple assured her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Belle questioned him.

"Cause I knew how much you hate it when I make deals." Rumple apologized. "And now that we're married, I'll always tell you about my deals. If I make a deal again." Rumple told her.

Belle nodded and smiled at Rumple. Rumple just pulled her close to him.

"So was it hard to not be able to hurt Emma?" Hook asked Regina.

"At first it was, but later I actually was enjoying it. At the time I was so stubborn that I didn't realized it." Regina admitted.

"So all of you _were_ together on New Years after the curse was broken then." Hook confirmed.

"I guess so." Emma laughed. "I guess that's cool. In some way."

Everyone started laughing, suddenly they heard someone cheered loudly. They all turned their head and saw that it was Grumpy. He was standing on a table cheering, "Happy New Years Everyone!"

Granny was trying to get him off the table, but Grumpy jumped off and hugged Granny, "Happy New Years Gtams!"

Granny was uncomfortable, but it was New Years. "Happy New Years."

Emma, Hook, Henry, Regina, Robin, Roland, Snow, Charming, Belle, and Rumple stood up laughing.

Rumple wrapped his arms around Belle's waist and pulled her in, "Happy New Years my wife."

Belle put her arms around Rumple's shoulders and giggled, "Happy New Years my husband."

"I love you Belle."

"I love you too Rumple." Then Belle went on her toes and kissed Rumple.

Emma turned and hugged Hook and whispered, "Happy New Years Killian."

"Happy New Years Emma." Hook whispered back and leaned down and kiss Emma. This was Hook's first and favorite New Years ever.

Snow kissed Baby Neal on the head and wished that her whole family would have a great new year. Charmingwas behind Snow and hugged her from behind, Snow looked back at him and smiled, "Happy New Years Charming." Charming leaned down and kissed Baby Neal on the head and looked at Snow, "Happy New Years Snow." Then he kissed her softly.

Regina walked over to Robin and held his hands, "Happy New Years Robin Hood."

Robin smirked and said, "Happy New Years your majesty."

Regina chuckled and leaned in to kiss him.

Roland looked at Henry puzzle, "Do we hug too?"

Henry laughed and nodded, "Yeah we do Roland. Your kinda my brother."

"Really? How?" Roland looked so confused and Henry laughed again and shook his head.

"You'll understand when you're older." Then Henry hugged Roland.

After everyone finished hugging, they all went back to their table.

"Well let's hope that this new year will be great." Emma wished.

"I'm sure it will be." Regina guessed.

"As long as we're together, then it's going to be a great year." Snow added.

"From what I foresaw, some of the year looks good." Rumple joked.

Everyone looked at Rumole confused and worried.

Rumple chuckled, "I'm joking." Everyone relaxed and laughed.

Everyone was thinking the same thing-

 _This will be a great mew year._

"So can I have some cake now? Please!" Roland begged.

 **A/N:**

Sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes. I had no Beta. I hired one but they never replied. I just wanted to post this for New Years. I'll fix the story later when the beta replys. I hope this story was good. I'm still in training. Also I never realized that this story was so long. If I knew, I would have made chapters, but this was just right off the top of my head. A last minute story.

Another thing, does anyone know what Rumple's pin code means? 0112. Review if you know what it stands for :)

I hope everyone had a great New Years Eve! I wish all you guys a _**GREAT**_ 2016! :D

Happy New Years!

 **~Daisy**


End file.
